the way you'd play with me like a child
by OKBooey31
Summary: "I've got you," he had muttered and, against all better judgement, she believed him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals.**

"I've got you, love."

Loudly, spoken at normal volume as if to tell the whole world that no harm's to come to her, that she's safe in his arms.

But then he speaks again. Quietly as if he needed to reassure himself that she was okay, that she and, most importantly, the baby- _his daughter_ - are okay and that they, or at least _she_ would be as long as he was here.

"I've got you," he muttered, holding her tightly and, against all better judgement, against the survival skills she'd spent years honing, she believed him.

He'd promised her protection long before they'd been thrust into this mess and now that there's more at stake than just her life, he better damn well keep his promise.

* * *

She tries to stay awake but her eyes keep rolling and her head keeps drooping and she hates it. She knows they're going to talk at some point and Hayley's tired of being left in the dark, she wants in on the plotting and conspiring because, seriously, what more does she have to do to prove her worth?

But, right now, she doesn't even think she could open her mouth to contribute to anymore conversation let alone think of anything intelligible to say because, god, is she tired and so, so, so dizzy. Her eyes squeeze shut and it's all she can do to keep her head from falling back onto Klaus' shoulder and curl herself further into his warmth.

And it's as if he knows.

Not missing a beat, the hybrid readjusts her ever so slightly as if he's afraid to jostle her too much and now she doesn't have a choice but to tuck her head over his heart.

"Sleep, love," he murmurs and Hayley's sure it's so quiet not even Rebekah could hear it and sadly, it's all the prompting she needs to let her eyes flutter closed as the slow pounding of his heart lulls her to sleep.

The next thing that registers is a mattress enveloping her instead of his arms. Her eyes open, still thick with sleep and the question's that formed on her lips is silenced before she can speak.

"Shh, go back to sleep," is all the hybrid says, his usual condescending lilt soft and soothing, comforting as he pries her fingers from his shirt.

She's coherent enough not to make it easy for him.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning and even though she wants to stay in bed for days on end, she doesn't have that luxury thanks to basic human needs- like her growling stomach. She rolls before sitting up so she can avoid the mirror cause god she's sure she looks like a fucking mess.

But on second thought maybe the mirror would have been the better option since the first thing she sets her eyes on is the hybrid and, running a hand down her face, groans. She's not ready for the inquisition she knows is coming- the who, what, when, where, why she's come learn Klaus demands and, seriously, what the hell about 'I don't remember' doesn't he understand?

Looking up at him again, she realizes he's asleep, genuinely asleep with his hands intertwined across his stomach, his chest rising and falling evenly. A sigh of relief escapes as she watches him, looking so young and carefree in this relaxed, 'no paranoia' state.

Hayley doesn't know why she finds it endearing but she smiles softly because he stayed. He pushed aside his anger, carried her home, put her to bed, and stayed to watch over her and although it was probably more for their daughter than anything, it's still nice to see that he does care in some manner. Especially if... well just in case…

_No_.

She's not going to think like that. Klaus had said it was time to fight and fight she shall.

Anyways, if she were feeling more like her usual, snarky self, she'd wake him up, tell him that she's a big girl who doesn't need a babysitter, and kick him out but all she can think about is how uncomfortable he looks sitting in that chair.

She doesn't owe him anything- she's carrying his heir for him and that's more than enough, thank you very much- but she does find it...sweet (if such a word can be used in a sentence describing the hybrid) in a way that he fell asleep watching over her and their baby and she thinks, just for a moment, if things were different, if circumstances were different, that she could get used to this- living with the Mikaelsons and all their drama, running into his highness in the kitchen every morning, bonding with Rebekah entitled 'head bitch' attitude and all. She likes their family as twisted and intimidating as they are because she's never had one in the first place. They're a little different and, for the first time in a long time, Hayley feels like she just might belong somewhere.

Her stomach growls once more and she rubs it as if to appease the demanding baby inside (well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?) before standing. With a thoughtful look at the snoozing hybrid, Hayley pulls one of the extra blankets she's recently piled on the bed thanks to the now-working air conditioning and takes it to drape it over him since she's not about to drag his ass down the hall and deposit him in his own bed because god only knows what Klaus' got stored in there.

She may be an orphaned street rat but she's seen Beauty and the Beast and she highly doubts there's an enchanted rose hidden in the West Wing of Klaus' house of horrors.

And, let's be real here, she probably wouldn't do that even if she was gifted with the supernatural strength of a vampire.

With another soft smile at his sleeping figure, she adjusts the blanket so it covers him more fully before leaving the room as quietly as possible and wanders down to the kitchen where she runs into the head bitch herself, most unfortunately.

Rebekah looks her up and down and Hayley inwardly groans- her next stop will be the shower, for sure.

"Where's Nik?" she demands, hands on her hips as she fixes the wolf with a haughty stare.

Hayley shrugs and pays the other girl no mind and moves around her into the kitchen. "Asleep."

Rebekah huffs and storms out, towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To wake sleeping beauty. We have things to do. A brother to help, you to protect, a witch to question."

"So?" the wolf deadpans, perusing the contents of the refrigerator.

"So we don't have time to take a day off. This is his bloody revolution and he can get his ungrateful, selfish hybrid ass out of bed and revolt because I'm not managing it for him."

"Says the girl delivering Elijah's orders," Hayley quips without looking at the blonde.

"Excuse me?"

Hayley ignores her which only proves to infuriate the Original further.

"Listen, wolf girl, my brother may have asked me to protect you but don't mistake that as me liking you. By any means."

Hayley slams the refrigerator door shut and fixing Rebekah with a glare. She doesn't know why she's so suddenly angry, least of all angry on Klaus' behalf but she is. "Listen up. He's been at this all summer and I'm still alive. So give him a freaking minute to himself."

Rebekah arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow and her pouty, pink lips part as if she's about to put Hayley in her place but the words die when Hayley returns the look, raised brow and all.

"Fine," Rebekah bites out before stalking out of the kitchen mumbling about Elijah owing her big time for the shit she has to put up with between Hayley and Klaus.

And to that the Hayley says whatever.

If Klaus is actually going to do this, keep her and the baby safe, the least she can do, she figures, is look out for him where she can. They're backed in a corner but they don't have to be alone.

Sighing as her stomach growls yet again, Hayley looks away from where Rebekah's exited the room, the echo of her heels having faded into the stillness of the peaceful (for now, at least) house. She pulls the refrigerator door back open and rubs her abdomen and looks down at where he hands rests. "Between me and you dad, it'll be a wonder if you make any friends, kid," she says, a fond smile pulling at her lips.

**A/N: *adds an otp to the list***

**if you're an old reader of mine- before (and if) you get all hot and bothered by my Team Klayley support let me say that I still do ship Klaroline- just my own version. I still plan to write Klaroline (aka finish ****_In Shadow _****and wrap up ****_SPE_****). But I just have really become turned off by disgusting hate I see coming from the bad eggs of the Klaroline fandom. plus I'm ****_loving _****TO in all it's glory so I just wanna enjoy all it has to offer me.**

**so ya, long story short, I'm still a Klaroliner, I just really don't like what it's become because of certain fans. ****and, besides, Daddy Klausy has to be the most precious thing I've ever seen ugh. you can ask my wifey (klarolinedrabblings over on tumblr or TalkingToTulips here)...she can confirm I legit have mental breakdowns every time we talk about it.**

**so there's that. and the fact I have a list about 10 items long of things I have planned to write and no this wasn't one of them but you can't really ignore inspiration when is slaps you in the face lol. school just basically sucks all my time and energy away :( but never fear, I will be more active soon! or so I hope...**

**k, I think that's all. oh! I got a twitter for my secret life as a fangirl! follow me if you have one, maybe? okbooey**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you have a second:)**


End file.
